Barack Obama
Barack Obama battled Mitt Romney in Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. He was portrayed by Iman Crosson. Information on the rapper Barack Hussein Obama II was born on August 4, 1961 in Honolulu, Hawaii. He is the 44th and current President of the United States of America. He was a civil-rights lawyer and teacher before pursuing a political career. He was elected into the Illinois State Senate in 1996, and served there from 1997 to 2004. In 2008, he was a candidate for presidency against Arizona Senator, John McCain, where he ultimately came out victorious. In 2012, Obama was elected for a second term as President, defeating Republican and former Massachusetts Governor, Mitt Romney. Obama was sworn in for his second term on January 20, 2013. During his second term, Obama promoted domestic policies related to gun control in response to the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting, and has called for full equality for LGBT Americans. Obama ordered U.S. military involvement in Iraq in response to gains made by the Islamic State. After the 2011 withdrawal from Iraq, he continued the process of ending U.S. combat operations in Afghanistan, and has sought to normalize U.S. relations with Cuba. Obama continues to enact policy changes in response to the issues of health care and economic crisis. ERBoH Bio My fellow Americans, let me start off by thanking the ERB for on hosting this, ahh, most certainly epic rap battle. Hi, I'm Barack (don't call me Barry, I don't go by that anymore). I'm President of the United States of America -- the first African American to ever hold that position -- and a member of the Democratic party. I was, ahhh, born in Hawaii (America, last time I checked) and have a birth certificate to prove it. My parents divorced soon after, but hey, that didn't stop me from attending Harvard Law School, serving as an Illinois State Senator, and developing my ah, stuttery, "thoughtful", oratory style before running for president. I rode into office in the 2008 election on a promise of change and hope for a socialist better country. During my term, I set into motion efforts to pull troops out of Iraq (mission accomplished August 2010), kill Osama Bin Laden (slam dunk, nailed it), close our special military prison Guantanamo Bay (we're, ah, still working on it), and fix the economy (stimulus takes, ahh, some time). I openly support gay marriage, heck, I just want everyone to be as happy as I am with my beautiful, powerful, dignified, giant of a wife, Michelle. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' They say your father was a great man. You must be what's left. Need to stop hatin' on gays; let 'em teach you how to dress! You've got the momma jeans and a Mr. Fantastic face! So rich and white, it's like I'm running against a cheesecake! Republicans need a puppet and you fit. Got their hands so far up your rear, call you Mitt! I'm the Head of State. You're like a head of cabbage. 'Bout to get smacked by my stimulus package! You're a bad man with no chance; you can't even touch me! I got four more years (two terms!) in the White House. Just trust me! I hoped you saved your best rhymes for the second half, 'Cause right now, I'm 47% through kicking your ass! 'Verse 2:' Uh, look, I respect all religions, uh, but it might get crazy If the White House has a first, second, and a third lady! 'Verse 3:' Uhhh, let me be clear. Uh, don't get it twisted. We'll see how pretty your face is after my fist has kissed it! 'Verse 4:' Oh yeah? Well, you're stupid! 'Verse 5:' Nuh-uh! 'Verse 6:' EEEERRRR! Trivia *On the March 3, 2014 Monday Show, Nice Peter revealed that he and EpicLLOYD met President Obama in person. This makes Obama the third person portrayed in an ERB to officially meet Peter and Lloyd in real life, after Hulk Hogan and Skrillex, and, like them, he has also seen his own battle. Gallery YouTubersAndObama.jpg|Peter, Lloyd, Alphacat, Hannah, Mark and other YouTubers with Barack Obama Bill nye.jpg|Obama with Bill Nye and Neil deGrasse Tyson Iman obama irl.png|Barack Obama with Iman Crosson Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney Category:Iman Crosson Category:ERB News